


Over again

by unbelvisoo



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, alilbitofangst, idkwhattotag, nospoilerlol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6248293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbelvisoo/pseuds/unbelvisoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunggyu was eighteen. And he was madly in love.</p><p>Sadly, Woohyun doesn't feel the same way anymore (or maybe not).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over again

 

 

"Hyung!"

 

Sunggyu sighed and turned his back. His attempt of going out in the middle of the night through the window failed. "Can't you let me go, just for tonight?" Then he attempted to go out from the window but was stopped when his brother pulled him back.

 

"Mom said you're not allowed to go out!"

 

It wasn't the first time Sunggyu got caught sneaking out in the middle of the night. There was one time when his mother caught him going out through the back door. After that night, his mother banned him from going out even during the day. Aside from that, she told him that he'll be sleeping on Sungjong's room for the time being to make sure he will not go out again.

 

Sunggyu held his younger brother's shoulder. "Sungjong, you don't understand. Me and Woohyun needs to meet tonight"

 

Woohyun. His boyfriend of two years.

 

The younger man rolled his eyes. "Think about yourself first"

 

Sunggyu retorted. "Just this one, please?" He couldn't miss this, especially that it's been months since they last met.

 

"But you know you are not-"

 

Sunggyu cut him off. He mentally thought of things that would make his brother let him. "Please? This will be the last time. I'll do everything you want"

 

With his eyebrow raised and arms crossed, Sungjong scanned his brother from head to toe. "Everything I want?"

 

Sunggyu exhaled before nodding.

 

"Okay. Fine. Just go home before three"

 

Sunggyu gave his younger brother a cheeky grin before hopping off the house by the window. At that point, he felt like he just got out from the jail after a year or so. He didn't care anymore as to what his brother would ask him in exchange of this night. _Woohyun is more important,_ he thought.

 

He was eighteen. And he was madly in love.

 

Despite the dark surroundings, he happily kicked the stones on the pavement as he patiently waited for Woohyun. Although Woohyun was already half an hour late, Sunggyu didn't mind at all. He thought of some probably reason why he's late.

 

From afar, Sunggyu could already see Woohyun's car. The bright lights emitting from his car were blinding him so he raised a hand to cover his eyes. When his car reached him, Sunggyu expected Woohyun to get off from his car and open the door for him, just like the usual, but today, he didn't _._ He got into the car by himself.

_Woohyun seemed lost._ Sunggyu observed.

 

"I'm sorry that you had to wait"  Woohyun mumbled softly as soon as Sunggyu entered inside the car. "Something came up"

 

"It's alright. I arrived late too" He lied. He actually arrived half an hour early.

 

Woohyun hummed in response as he revved the engine and started to drive again. They went silent after that. He wasn't sure what to say so he decided to keep quiet instead. Sunggyu noticed the air conditioning inside the car was too cold so he hugged himself. Woohyun noticed him then. "Should I turn off the-"

 

"No. It's alright" Sunggyu answered back, cutting him off.

 

He nodded and diverted his attention back to the driveway.

 

Sunggyu looked outside. Woohyun's cold shoulder was starting to wear him off. He convinced himself that it must be because Woohyun was busy for the past few days, reviewing for the college entrance examination. His mind must be occupied with lots of things.

 

Woohyun stopped the car in an abandoned parking lot near the cliff. It was a place they both knew well. They loved being in there. Sunggyu felt like they owned the place when they're in there together. Before, in every middle of the night, they would sneak out from their houses and drive all the way there. Because the view of the night sky there was beautiful. And Woohyun have always loved the night sky filled with stars.

 

They got out from the car and sat on the roof of Woohyun's car, staring at the sky above them. Sunggyu usually enjoys the view whenever they go in there, but somehow tonight he didn't feel like it.

 

"How are you? I heard you're really busy for the upcoming entrance exam?" Sunggyu began, looking at Woohyun.

 

Woohyun glanced at him, then sets his eyes back to the sky. "I can't say it's easy, Gyu. You knew how busy I was for the past few months right?"

 

 _Three months_. Sunggyu mentally thought. With those arduous months, Sunggyu and Woohyun lost contact.

 

"My parents are expecting a lot from me" Woohyun continued. "I know it's not right for me to stop seeing you but, you know, I-"

 

"It's alright" Sunggyu said with a forced smile. "I understand that you are really busy"

 

With a sigh, Woohyun looked down, fidgeting. "I'm really sorry"

 

Sunggyu nodded, biting his lip. He felt like there's still something wrong between them. He can't help but to notice Woohyun. He looked tired, stressed out. And he looked like he was keeping something from him. But he hoped he was wrong.

 

"I'm just glad that we meet again. You know, I really missed you. Ha ha" Sunggyu let out a forced laugh to lighten up the mood.

 

Sunggyu was hoping Woohyun would say that he missed him too, but he didn't.

 

And it bothered Sunggyu.

 

"Gyu.." Woohyun called out.

 

Sunggyu looked at him, and their eyes met. He realized that Woohyun is not looking at him the same way before. The look that Sunggyu was the only thing that will ever matter to him is gone now.

 

He realized that so many things have changed between them already. He was head over heels with Woohyun, forgetting that he have his own life ahead of him. He'll soon go off to college, meeting new people, and probably fall in love with someone else, leaving Sunggyu behind. The thought scares him.

 

He was eighteen. And he was madly in love.

 

"I was thinking.." Woohyun paused, biting his bottom lip.

 

Sunggyu breathed heavily, trying not to jump into conclusion. He thought of some things that would stop Woohyun from saying anything. _Should I kneel down and beg him not to leave me?_

"The past few months between us is just... how do I say it?" Woohyun stopped again, rubbing the back of his head. ”We were falling apart"

 

He pictured his life without Woohyun, and realized that he can't live without him. He was willing to wait him no matter how long it'll be, as long as he's the one he's coming back to.

 

Sunggyu's eyes went blurry, and seconds later he bursts into tears. He felt Woohyun panicked beside him. The other man pulled Sunggyu into a hug.

 

"I'm sorry that you had to suffer because of me" Woohyun said quietly, rubbing Sunggyu's back in a comforting manner. Sunggyu thought that his hand behind him felt warm. They stayed like that for a moment, until Sunggyu pulled away from him, looking down.

 

"Don't leave me" Sunggyu muttered, rubbing his wet eyes with the back of his hand. Set aside the pride. He loved Woohyun. And he was willing to do everything just to make him stay.

 

Woohyun's face fell into a frown. "I... I could never do that, Gyu. Of all the people you should know that"

 

Sunggyu wasn't so sure what is supposed to answer so he stayed quiet.

 

"Don't tell me that you thought I'm breaking up with you?" Woohyun inquired incredulously. "No, you got me all wrong. I love you. I really do"

 

Sunggyu thought he was imagining things. And so when he felt his lips connected to Woohyun, he realized that everything's real. When Woohyun pulled away from the kiss, he cupped Sunggyu's face and stared right into his eyes. "I want us to start over again"

 

Sunggyu smiled, and this time it wasn't forced anymore.

 

 

 

 

_FIN_

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Something that best explains my writing style. Hahaha.


End file.
